


And did you come to stare or wash away the blood?

by Holja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creative cunnilingus, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holja/pseuds/Holja
Summary: Дейдара давно уже не видел Сасори вне панциря Хируко.На самом деле это случалось на его памяти всего дважды. Дейдара не любил копаться в воспоминаниях: зачем держаться за прошлое, когда можно творить, уничтожать, разрушать («Кац!» — он представляет дым, взрыв, летящие обломки). Но он помнит — ему очень важно помнить — эти два случая.





	And did you come to stare or wash away the blood?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And did you come to stare or wash away the blood?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313504) by [regicides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regicides/pseuds/regicides). 

> Физиологически это не слэш, а гет; Дейдара здесь физиологически женщина, но ощущает и считает себя мужчиной.  
В названии использована строчка из песни My Chemical Romance — Desert Song.

Дейдара давно уже не видел Сасори вне панциря Хируко.

На самом деле это случалось на его памяти всего дважды. Дейдара не любил копаться в воспоминаниях: зачем держаться за прошлое, когда можно творить, уничтожать, разрушать («Кац!» — он представляет дым, взрыв, летящие обломки). Но он помнит — ему очень важно помнить — эти два случая.

(Первый: Дейдара вспоминает толчок, эхом прокатившийся внутри, когда он увидел мягкие черты — такие юные, такие изысканные. Красные волосы. Глаза с тяжелыми веками, пронзительный и острый взгляд. Губы, слишком красивые, чтобы так криво изгибаться в усмешке при виде расчлененных тел; песок, замаранный красным, — результат их общих усилий.)

Сасори не любит покидать оберегающий его панцирь Хируко — и, конечно, он никогда не делает это только для того, чтобы почувствовать солнце на своей коже и ветер в своих волосах. Дейдара смеется: его напарник, в конце концов, — ебаная кукла.

Нет, Сасори выходит из Хируко только тогда, когда он зол, разъярен до предела. Дейдара смотрит, как Сасори являет себя миру, предстает перед ним, нахмурившись, — еле заметно, но передавая всю глубину своего недовольства. Это единственный след эмоции на его безжизненном лице, и это пробирает Дейдару до печенок.

(Второй: Дейдара запомнил его окутанным плотной пеленой пыли. Красный и коричневый. Земля и ярость. Хируко принял удар, он был поврежден. Сасори вынужден был покинуть свою куклу во время боя. Он стоял посреди поля битвы, веера лезвий топорщились за его спиной; все его тело — оружие. Он выглядел разозленным, лишенным сомнений… раздраженным. Починка Хируко почти не заняла времени. Битва кончилась немногим позже. Сасори не был терпеливым человеком.)

Третий раз, когда Дейдара видит настоящее тело Сасори — шедевр кукольного мастерства, живую скульптуру, которую Дейдара никогда не стал бы открыто превозносить, но чьей формой и изгибами он тем не менее восхищается — особенный. Возможно, Сасори плохо влияет на Дейдару: по злой иронии, облик напарника не только поселяется в его голове, но и сливается с воспоминаниями о тех двух случаях, когда Дейдара видел эти красные волосы, мягкие даже в ярости черты и полные, разрезанные острой ухмылкой губы. На сей раз Сасори залит красным — кровью. Он полностью оправдывает прозвище, данное ему задолго до того, как Дейдара вошел в силу; прозвище, о котором шептались даже в дальних уголках Страны Камня, где рос юный Дейдара, дикий и отверженный — не потому, что не хотел быть оружием, которым его растили, но потому, что он был мальчиком, а все вокруг твердили: «девчонка, девчонка».

«Сасори из Красных Песков», — говорили они, и теперь Дейдара узрел его.

Он стоит — багряный, хрупкий. Купающийся в жаре пустыни, — дома, от которого он давным-давно отрекся, который перерос и разменял на деревянные суставы и кукольное сердце — Сасори непоколебим.

Дейдара не может избавиться от мысли о том, что хоть он сам и оставил (некоторые говорят — предал) свою деревню во мгле дыма пожаров и в руинах, смеясь, — когда Сасори ушел из своей, за ним тянулся алый след из запекшейся крови, и молчание разверзалось за его спиной.

Именно таким его видит Дейдара, когда Сасори покидает свой скорпионий скелет, остов, хранящий его самое ценное и личное творение. Этот Сасори убеждает Дейдару — пусть лишь на секунду, пусть только в пылу, — что возможно (лишь _возможно_), иногда искусство может быть чем-то большим, чем мимолетность, большим, чем неисчислимая протяженность единственного момента.

Когда позже Дейдара стягивает с рук защитные перчатки, когда он наконец позволяет ртам на своих руках дышать, он держит образ Сасори — того самого, алого — на переднем плане своего сознания. Вечная или нет, эта картина не отпускает его. _Он чувствует, ощущает, видит_ — глаза закрыты, ладони раскрываются, скользят вниз по груди, лижут — _резкий запах, земля, спокойное пламя человека, покидающего свой панцирь,_ — хоть он и не может сейчас чувствовать тот жар — _непоколебимого и тихого среди дюн_. Дейдара посчитал бы это иллюзией, но он чувствует это внутри себя так ярко — изображение пылает, становится все более живым, детальным, пока Дейдара прокладывает следы на собственной коже.

Дейдара думает о пустыне, о палящем зное, о жаре; он вылизывает гладкую кожу. Возбуждающий контраст: сухость образа, засевшего в его мыслях, делает его самого таким мокрым. Дейдара останавливает движения своих ладоней внизу живота. Он лижет там, ласкает нежную кожу, туго натянутую на поджарые мускулы. Дейдара думает об искусстве. Он видит красный цвет, мягкое лицо Сасори, вымоченные кровью дюны. Он сдвигает ладонь к влажному жару меж своих ног; он чувствует тепло дыхания. Осторожно, почти лениво, он дразнит языком вход, проверяя себя. Медленно губы на его ладонях раздвигают губы меж его бедер, и Дейдара стонет. От прикосновений языка и ладони к вагине дыхание Дейдары сбивается; он ускоряет движения своей руки, он не может продолжать медленно, хотя и хочет; внизу его живота разгорается пламя. Вновь скользнув рукой выше, проследив бедра, живот, грудь, Дейдара касается соска под майкой, чувствительного, вздернутого и твердого. Язык обрисовывает сосок, а другая рука продолжает уверенно поглаживать привычными движениями влажные складки меж его бедер; язык на секунду погружается глубоко внутрь, но уже в следующую секунду снова оставляет его пустым. С силой проведя ладонью по клитору, Дейдара дергается, но продолжает лизать другой рукой сосок, все увереннее выжимая из себя возбуждение. Образ Сасори — кроваво-красного, вымоченного в крови, прекрасного Сасори — вновь возникает перед его внутренним взором, вызывает еще один, более долгий, стон, заставляет язык, лижущий его промеж бедер, скользнуть еще глубже. Ощущения переполняют его, он наслаждается собственным вкусом, и жар, пылающий углями внизу его живота, разгорается все сильнее. Дейдара сгорает; взмокшая раскрасневшаяся кожа и теплые ловкие руки — свежего ночного воздуха пустыни даже близко недостаточно, чтобы охладить его. Ведь именно пустыня оживляет в нем воспоминания о резкой усмешке, глазах с тяжелыми веками и о красном, кровавом цвете волос. Он снова прижимает язык к клитору, прикусывает зубами другой руки сосок — и эти нехитрые действия швыряют Дейдару во взрывное, всепоглощающее удовольствие; все его тело сейчас — горячий, белый, сокрушающий жар.

Обжигающий образ Сасори идет волнами и исчезает, уступая простому чувству удовлетворенности.

Насытившийся Дейдара думает, что все-таки искусство — это и правда лишь ускользающий момент.


End file.
